


Side By Side

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's not getting married at fukin fifteen, yuri is like in his twenties so don't worry, yuuri and victor are relationship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “So, are you gonna tell them?”Yuri quirks a little grin and nuzzles back into Otabek’s shoulder from where they are, curled together on their bed with Yuri’s back to Otabek’s chest.“What kind of question is that?” he teases. He can practically feel Otabek roll his eyes.“You know what I mean,” Otabek mumbles, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Yuri’s ear.“They’ll find out either way but, yeah, I’m gonna tell them,” Yuri replies, glancing down at the gold band around his left hand ring finger. “They’re having me over for dinner on Friday, I’ll just let them know then,” Yuri explains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uh, a few things, one, the names are weird bc i didn't want to call yuri 'yurio' throughout the whole thing so i just kept his name, and then the other yuuri, yuuri katsuki, i spelt his name with the two u's so that's the only way you can distinguish, sorry if that's fucky, i tried and kind of regretted my choice in the long run. also, yes, yuri is of legal age, he's not frickin fifteen, this is set in the future so everyone calm down. also, it's kind of a mess overall but the only reason i wrote this was because i wanted to write somethin where victor spits out his drink and i thought yuri telling them he was getting married would be good headway

“So, are you gonna tell them?”

Yuri quirks a little grin and nuzzles back into Otabek’s shoulder from where they are, curled together on their bed with Yuri’s back to Otabek’s chest.

“What kind of question is that?” he teases. He can practically feel Otabek roll his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” Otabek mumbles, pressing a kiss to the spot behind Yuri’s ear.

“They’ll find out either way but, yeah, I’m gonna tell them,” Yuri replies, glancing down at the gold band around his left hand ring finger. “They’re having me over for dinner on Friday, I’ll just let them know then,” Yuri explains.

“No extravagant way of revealing it to them?” Otabek questions, teasing tone in his voice.

“Victor would enjoy that too much,” Yuri tells Otabek who laughs a little.

“How do you think they’ll take it?” Otabek inquires. Yuri pauses to think and sighs.

“I don’t know, it could go a lot of different ways.”

“Do you think they’ll be surprised?” Otabek goes on. Yuri shrugs a little against him.

“They could. Yuuri might see the ring. Or even Victor. Probably Yuuri though, Victor can be pretty blind,” Yuri huffs.

“Maybe you should take it off then. Blindside them,” Otabek jokes.

“Wear some gloves maybe?” Yuri jokes back, grinning.

“Yeah, exactly,” Otabek replies, smiling into the back of Yuri’s neck.

“I’ll just try not to make it obvious,” Yuri informs hims, and Otabek nods.

“Well, that sounds good. You’re sure you don’t want me to be with you when you tell them?” Otabek questions. Yuri shakes his head.

“I wanna tell them myself. Plus, if you told them with me I think you’d get interrogated,” Yuri tells Otabek, smiling softly and nuzzling back into him.

“So are they gonna be like the in laws that are always difficult to deal with?” Otabek jokes, and Yuri laughs a little, nudging him.

“They’re not my parents,” Yuri tells him, but Otabek just hums.

“They’re pretty close, Yura. You know how often you have dinner over their house? I’m probably gonna have to fight with them over you,” Otabek sighs, shaking his head. Yuri snorts.

“Oh, shut up. They’re not that bad,” Yuri sighs. “I think they’ll take it well.”

\---

It was later on that week when Yuri headed over to Victor and Yuuri’s house, as per usual. Usually Yuri went over every Friday for dinner, then maybe once or twice during the week. He used to go over way more often until him and Otabek moved in together in Yuri’s apartment in St. Petersburg. Yuri and Otabek had gotten together when Yuri was nineteen, and currently he’s in his mid, almost late twenties. Otabek and him had been together long distance for a few years when Otabek was still living with family in Almaty, but eventually, he came to move in with Yuri in Russia, a setup that worked quite well. Otabek skates at the rink with Yuri and everyone else, and everything has been going wonderful, honestly.

Yuri thinks over all of this with a soft smile as he opens the door to Victor and Yuuri’s apartment, not even bothering knocking. He had been almost shy about it at first, the whole knocking at the door, one of them coming to answer, all of that was kind of weird at first. But then Yuuri had waved him off one day and told him he didn’t need to bother at that point. And since then and up until now Yuri usually never really knocks, just opens the door, closes it, and walks into their apartment with a sigh.

Yuri walks in idly and looks around. It’s evening, but it’s getting later in the day, just about dinner time, just about the time Yuri usually comes in. Yuri heads into the living room and just plops down on the couch with a sigh, slouching down in it and propping his feet up on the arm of it, his head on the opposite side. Yuri pauses, about to call out either Victor or Yuuri’s name, wondering where they are exactly, when Victor walks in the room.

“Ah, I heard the door. Good to know it’s only you and not a burglar,” Victor jokes, walking over to the couch. He swats at Yuri’s feet. “Off, off,” he says until Yuri groans and slides them off the couch. “How many times do I have to tell you that?” Victor sighs, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Yuuri, having heard the beginning of the conversation in the other room, walks in.

“You know he’ll just put them back up there,” Yuuri says, giving Victor a knowing look. Yuri just quirks a little grin, looking between the two. “Just take your shoes off,” Yuuri says, nodding over to Yuri. Yuri kicks off his shoes and puts his feet back up on the arm of the couch, smirking at Victor who just shakes his head.

“We should have raised him with better manners, Yuuri,” Victor sighs dramatically, and Yuuri stifles a laugh.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Yuri says, squinting over at Victor who can’t help but smile a little. “Which one of you is cooking tonight?” 

“Yuuri’s making noodles, I’m making dumplings,” Victor tells Yuri. “And you can set the table,” Victor goes on, and Yuri huffs a dramatic breath of air. He doesn’t _really_ mind, and Victor and Yuuri pretty much know that, but sometimes he just likes to pretend. “We’ll call you in when everything’s almost done,” he goes on, heading out the room and towards the kitchen, Yuuri following.

“Are you just staying for dinner?” Yuuri questions from where he’s almost out of the room, leaning on the door frame. Yuri turns his head to look at him and shrugs.

“I don’t have anywhere to be,” Yuri tells him since, after all, it is true. Of course, Otabek is at his and Yuri’s apartment, but he always understands if Yuri stays a little late at Yuuri and Victor’s. And, hey, Yuri hasn’t been over their house all week.

“Well, pick a movie for after dinner then. You know Victor has horrible taste,” Yuuri says, trying to stay quiet, though, from the kitchen-

“Yuuri, I heard that you know!” Victor calls out in a falsely sweet tone. Yuuri just grins a little and Yuri tries not to smirk.

“I know,” Yuri simply replies, reaching out to the coffee table to grab the remote whilst Yuuri disappears into the kitchen.

Yuri looks down at the remote to turn on the TV and his left hand catches his eye, specifically the gold ring on it. He smiles a little and sets the remote down so he can swipe his thumb over it. He turns it around and wonders to himself just how Yuuri and Victor will take the news. Maybe they already saw the ring and they’re just pretending they haven’t. 

He tilts his head this way and that, watches the way it glints in the evening light coming through the windows. He finally lets it rest on his stomach and can’t help but smile a little more. He’s pretty sure, for the most part, that Victor and Yuuri will take the news well.

\---

It’s a little while later when Yuri finally decides to get up from the couch. Victor and Yuuri haven’t called him in yet so they probably aren’t done, but Yuri figures there’s no harm in seeing what they’re doing. He heads into the kitchen, but stops at the doorway since they’re in the middle of a conversation. Their backs are turned so neither of them can see Yuri, but Yuri can partially pick up on their conversation.

They developed this weird way of talking when Yuuri had moved to Russia, and oddly enough they still do it. It’s a mix of Japanese, Russian, and English, and Yuri can only partially understand it. He gets the Russian and the English, but the Japanese he’s shaky on, even though Yuuri has taught him a little of it. It’s just that they can thread all those languages together and talk so quickly it’s like getting whiplash just listening to them.

Yuri crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, listening to what they’re saying. They’re having some sort of conversation about furniture from what Yuri can pick up which is odd but Yuri has definitely heard odder conversations from them. They’re both moving around the kitchen, not necessarily looking at each other just moving together, not even bumping into one another, even though their kitchen is fairly small.

It’s weird to watch them together. They move together perfectly, and they talk in the most relaxed way. At certain points Yuuri will just stick his hand out and Victor will only take a second before he’s handing him a spoon, and then Yuuri’s saying ‘thank you’ in Japanese and Victor will reply with ‘no problem’ in Russian. It’s almost like they can read each other’s thoughts, like they know exactly what the other is about to do.

They talk and laugh, cooking and stirring things all the while. Yuri isn’t sure how they can’t see him, but then again, he shouldn’t be surprised. Sometimes they get so engrossed in one another, they can barely see the ground in front of them.

They look at each other like they’re falling in love, even though they’ve been married for years and years. They pause sometimes to kiss softly and then go back to their weird way of communication that Yuri isn’t so sure they even know they’re doing. Sometimes someone has to actually point out that they’re doing it before they realize they are.

Yuri looks at them and wonders if him and Otabek will ever be that way, if people will ever look at them and think of them like how Yuri thinks of Victor and Yuuri. Yuri knows that sometimes him and Otabek mix languages with Kazak and Russian, though for the most part Russian. Yuri knows that him and Otabek are unusually alike, and he knows that Victor and Yuuri think they’re an amazing couple. Yuri has to smile a little, thinking about him and Otabek moving around like this, being so in sync. 

It gives Yuri a kind of comfort to think of him and Otabek in a relationship like Victor’s and Yuuri’s. Yuri kind of wants to kick himself for that, for the fact that he thinks so highly of Victor and Yuuri together, but he really can’t help it. He was there when they grew as a couple, he was there for the wedding, he was at their house before and after that. And they’ve always been amazing together, even behind the scenes. Yuri knows they have their fights, and Yuri knows him and Otabek will have the similar ones, if not the same ones. But, Yuri thinks that it’s probably worth it if maybe he and Otabek get to live together like this.

Yuri’s mid thought when finally, Victor catches sight of him.

“Oh, good, I was just about to call you,” he says, reaching up and into the cupboard, grabbing some plates. “Here,” he says, handing them over to Yuri. “You know where the rest of it is,” he goes on, turning back to something on the stove. Yuri doesn’t really complain setting the table, just sets down some plates and napkins.

“Hey you looked good at the rink today,” Yuuri tells him from where he’s taking something off the stove. “Your quad flips are almost surpassing Victor’s,” Yuuri says, glancing between Yuri and Victor who gives him a look. “Your choreography looks good too. For the short program, right?” Yuuri goes on, pouring some noodles into a bigger bowl. Yuri simply nods.

“It almost reminds me of agape,” Victor sighs happily, looking over at Yuri. “Your favorite program, right?” he jokes.

“Definitely,” Yuri replies dryly, grabbing some forks and putting them by the plates.

“I like the short program you had last year for Worlds,” Yuuri says, bringing the bowl over and setting it on the table. Victor hands him another one, a plate filled with dumplings and Yuuri sets that down too.

“It did win you a gold,” Victor says, looking over at Yuri with a little smile. “But I think that had more to do with the way you skated it,” he goes on, and Yuri makes a sort of dismissive noise. Compliments are always weird to him, and Victor and Yuuri have a habit of complimenting him often.

“I don’t think anyone had a chance for that gold, Yurio,” Yuuri says, opening the fridge to grab something else. 

“You absolutely attacked that,” Victor joins in, and Yuri just gives him a look. “Oh, c’mon, you did,” he goes on.

“Yeah, okay,” Yuri sighs. 

“Do the same thing at this years Worlds and you’ll have no problem winning.”

\---

They talk throughout dinner, just random stuff here and there, nothing earth shattering. Yuri makes sure to hide his left hand in his lap just in case one of them catches sight of the ring. He’s kind of wondering at what point he should speak up, and he’s kind of getting a little quiet when he finally takes a small breath.

“So, um, I have something to tell you guys,” he begins, his voice unusually quiet. Yuuri kind of glances over at Victor because both of them can tell that something is up.

“You’re not retiring are you?” Victor jumps in. Yuri’s head snaps up.

“What? No, God, no,” he huffs, and Victor relaxes a little and so does Yuuri.

“Oh, okay, it can’t be that bad then. It’s not bad is it?” Victor questions. Yuri shakes his head.

“I think you guys will think it’s pretty good, actually,” Yuri tells them, glancing between them. Victor takes a breath and picks up his glass of water.

“Okay, what is it then?”

Yuri takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Otabek proposed.”

Victor shouldn’t have taken a drink then because it’s put to no use other than getting sprayed across the table when he spits it out. Yuri jumps a little and Yuuri just looks surprised.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri marvels as Victor tries valiantly to recover from spitting out half a mouthful of water.

“What?” he chokes out.

“Can you calm down maybe?” Yuri questions. Victor shakes his head.

“I am calm,” he assures Yuri in the least calm voice possible. 

“When did he propose?” Yuuri questions, looking over at Yuri but blindly handing Victor a napkin.

“Earlier on this week,” Yuri tells him.

“You’re getting married oh my God,” Victor sighs. “Where’s the ring?” he goes on. Yuri smiles a little as he pulls his left hand out of his lap and extends it out towards Victor who inspects the ring with what looks like wonder. Yuuri also pokes his head over to get a good look.

“How did I not see this coming?” Victor muses before looking over at Yuuri. “Yuuri, how did I not see this?” he goes on. Yuuri just shrugs as Yuri takes his hand back and sets it in his lap.

“I didn’t really see it either, I was kind of surprised,” Yuri tells them.

“Why didn’t you invite him over too?” Victor questions, almost indignant. Yuri raises an eyebrow.

“Because you would have interrogated him.”

Yuuri nods a little.

“Okay, fair enough,” he sighs.

“When’s the wedding?” Victor pipes up, and Yuri just looks at him.

“He only proposed this week, I have no idea when the actual wedding is,” Yuri tells Victor who shakes his head, looking back down at the table.

“I still can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. I should have seen the ring,” Victor mutters. “How did he propose?” Victor questions, looking back up at Yuri who blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, we met in Barcelona if you don’t count Yakov’s training camp, and he told me he wanted to propose there, but since he couldn’t he found a little spot that was kind of similar to the one we had met at, like a little ledge kind of with a railing and it was sunset and he just… proposed,” Yuri tells them, blushing furiously. 

“Aww, Yurio,” Victor sighs, looking like he’s about to cry. “I have champagne, we need champagne,” Victor says, getting up from the table and heading back into the kitchen. Once he’s gone Yuuri just sighs.

“God, you’re getting married. You’re all grown up now,” Yuuri marvels. “All I can remember is that fifteen year old boy who, when I first met, threatened me. Even though you were eight years younger than me,” Yuuri sighs, smiling over at Yuri who snorts. “You’ve come so far I can’t believe it,” Yuuri says all happily and it makes something warm wash over Yuri even though he doesn’t admit it.

“Yeah, yeah,” he just grumbles as Victor comes back in the room with a bottle of champagne and three wine glasses.

“Gosh, I feel like the last time I opened champagne was at our wedding,” Victor huffs, looking down at Yuuri who smiles up at him. 

“No, our honeymoon,” Yuuri corrects, and Victor nods. “But you’ve also opened it many times after that it just feels like you haven’t,” Yuuri tells him, taking a glass and handing it over to Yuri.

“Yuuri, if you start a dance battle I’m not getting involved,” Victor says firmly, popping open the champagne and gaining a laugh from Yuuri.

“Very funny, Victor,” he says.

“I’m not letting you have more than three glasses tonight. Same with you, Yurio, I’m not sending you home drunk,” he tells Yuri who just rolls his eyes.

“So, you’ll be the only one getting drunk tonight?” Yuuri questions, holding out his glass and letting Victor pour in some champagne.

“No, because I’m courteous to others,” he tells Yuuri who just gives Yuri a knowing glance. “We’ll all get drunk some other time though,” he assures them. “Because this is the biggest thing to happen since your first gold at Worlds,” Victor says, looking over at Yuri. “We’re proud of you, Yurio, we really are.”

\---

It’s later that night after long discussions and a lot of laughing over a few glasses of champagne that Yuri finally gets home to Otabek who’s laying on the couch, watching TV. He smiles over at Yuri when he walks in the room.

“Hey, how’d it go?” he questions, sitting up a little. Yuri nods and smiles, walking over and climbing on top of him, lying atop him.

“It went good,” Yuri says, leaning forwards and giving Otabek a soft kiss.

“Champagne?” he questions, being able to smell just a hint of it leftover on Yuri. Yuri grins and nods.

“Victor was insistent about it,” he tells Otabek, resting his head on his chest. Otabek’s hand comes up to stroke through his hair.

“So, I’m guessing they were happy?”

“Very happy,” Yuri replies, thinking back to the looks on their faces once they had taken in the news fully. “They were surprised at first, Victor spit out his drink,” Yuri explains, gaining a laugh from Otabek. “But yeah, they were really happy,” Yuri assures him.

“That’s good,” Otabek says softly, smiling. 

“They’ll probably still interrogate you next chance they get, but I’m sure you’ll be able to get through it,” Yuri tells Otabek, lifting his head up and propping his chin up on Otabek’s chest. Otabek just smiles down at him and brushes a few stray strands of hair out of Yuri’s face. 

Yuri thinks back to watching Yuuri and Victor in the kitchen as he looks at Otabek who’s looking at him all happily with so much intent, with a little sparkle in his eye. Yuri can’t help but imagine what the future will be like for them, and he has a feeling it might be just as good as he could want or imagine.

“I love you, Beka,” he says because it’s true and because he can. Otabek smiles even more and presses forwards to kiss Yuri’s forehead.

“I love you too, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!!! idk, i'm not like super proud of it but i mean, it's something so what ya gonna do? comments and feedback and kudos and everything is all so so wonderful and so so appreciated!! thank you guys so much for reading, i hope that all of you are well <3


End file.
